Attack On Villager City
by The Minecraftian
Summary: This is a story of love, betrayal, and awesomeness. Accepting 10 OC's. I don't own anything but my characters. Now you can help write the story!
1. The transformation

"Oh! Hello there! I didn't know you were here already. I'm Will, short for William, the wither skeleton. Well then, now that introductions are done, hold on to your seats because I'm here to tell you the story about the event that changed the world forever."

It was a peaceful morning in Villager city, and the blacksmiths, miners, and lumberjacks were working harder than ever trying to get the resources to make weapons and defenses for the upcoming war. There was one miner named Mike, who no one saw ever since the letter declaring war was sent. Some people say that he's a spy, but others say they saw him making a tunnel underneath his house for some reason, possibly important.  
>Everyone was worried, the other guards, and the king, but I wasn't worried, just pretending to, because the letter said that the war would start in one week. One week preparation time, and so far all we had was a dozen chests of cobblestone, half a chest full of diamond, gold, and iron armor and tools, and three small chests filled with stone bricks, which was about three hundred stone bricks. We definitely needed more supplies to protect a city and a castle. But we won't start there, we'll start at the very beginning.<br>It was just a normal night in the world of Minecraftia, but where were all the mobs? Then a wither skeleton ran by and if anyone were there they'd ask themselves"Don't wither skeletons live in the nether?"."Ah shoot, Cathryn's gonna kill me for being late." I said, looking for a jet of light." There it is!" I said as I turned sideways and headed straight for the jet of light. I made it on time, thankfully. I weaved my way through the mobs and headed for my father, who wasn't hard to find, being the wither. On his left, I saw the zombie king, skeleton king, creeper king, Enderman king, spider king, cave spider king, and witch queen."It is time to take action, fight back against the humans, and rule all of Minecraftia." said the creeper king. Suddenly the moon came in line with the beacon's jet of light and glowed in a rainbow of colors.  
>"Now, who shall go first?" asked king creeper."Fine, I choose my daughter, Cathryn, to go." Cathryn went up to the beacon, stepped through, and suddenly where she stood, was a beautiful girl in a creeper hoodie, green mini skirtshorts, and green combat boots."Now, I choose my son, Z, to go." He went up, and where he was standing, stood a guy with dark blueish-greenish pants, zombie hoodie, and green hair. Next was supposed to be the witches, but they thought the plan would fail, so didn't contribute. Next went the skeletons, who brought up a guy who's name I didn't hear because they were on the other side. When he went through, he looked like Z, but was taller, dressed in white, and had a bow and quiver full of arrows on his back. Then went the Endermen, who brought a girl, and when she went through she wore a black hoodie with an Enderman face on the hood, black mini skirt, and black knee-high boots. Then went a girl spider who came out with long purple hair with four red beads on top of her head that looked like the other eyes of a spider, a regular grey hoodie, grey and black striped sweatpants, and black running shoes. Then the girl cave spider, who had short purple hair and the four red beads on top of her head, was shorter than the regular spider and wore a dark green hoodie, dark green mini skirt, and ankle-high shoes. It was finally my turn."I bring my son, Will, to go." and so I went. When I came out, I looked exactly like my cousin, the skeleton guy, but dressed in black pants, grey skeleton hoodie, and my sword strapped to my back.  
>"Now that the transformation is complete, we will send you to the nearest castle in the morning. Your job is to tell us any info that you find about the humans and have a good time." The next morning wasn't so great. When we traveled, the king's idea of close wasn't so close to the actual meaning. By that, I meant we walked about twenty miles 'till we saw the castle. While walking we introduced ourselves. Cathryn said she was 18, Z, who's name was Zeke, was 18 also, Samuel the skeleton was 19, Erin the Endergirl was 18, Sara the spider was 19, Cate the cave spider was 18, and I, Will, said I was 19. When we got to the gates, Samuel and I both froze and said at the same time,"Ready your weapons." The others were confused, but did it anyways. Then, out of the bushes came guards, all armed with iron swords."Who are you, and why are you here?" asked the leader. As if on cue, the girls started crying and the guys looked down, trying to look sad."Cobble." I said, remembering what happened there."I heard that Cobble town was destroyed." said one of the guards."Silence! I will deal with them." said the leader."But father, the sun is going down and they might get killed out here." said one."Fine son, but you will be paying for the hotel. Raise the gates!" the leader said.<p> 


	2. I'm going in

Once we got in, the son introduced himself, saying his name was Mark, age 19, and that he was sorry about his dad being rude. He took us to the hotel and wanted seven rooms that were connected by doors on the sides of the rooms. It was nice, cozy, and comfier than my bed at home in the nether.  
>The next morning I looked at the clock and thought,"I overslept, I need to quickly get down to the dinning hall and hope I didn't miss anything important." So I quickly got dressed and went downstairs, finding and sitting at the table with my new partnersfriends."So decided to wake up, eh sleep king?" said Zeke."Oh, be quiet you." I reply."So, did I miss anything important while I was asleep?" I asked."Not unless you think that the maze or capture the flag games are important." Erin said."Tell me more about that maze game.""Well, it's played the same way as capture the flag is played in this book, page 37." she continued, handing me a copy of Percy Jackson and The Olympians, The Lightning Thief."I already read this back home. So, when is the maze?" I said."Twelve thirty." replied a Scottish voice from behind us. I glanced at the clock which read 11:25."So, who is this guy again and where is the playing field?" I asked."I be Gregor, and the field is right next to the bakery." Gregor said.  
>I glance at my watch: 12:33."Where is everyone?" I asked myself, wondering. Just as I finished, a whole army of people came in."All right, you know the rules of the maze, but there are some who don't. So I'll just go over them one more time." said the guy at the front of the room. I looked around to see if my friends were there. After about five minutes, I finally found them all and decided that we should be on the same team, and if we weren't then we would try to win."Look, they're putting us on teams." Z said. I turned around to see that Z, Samuel, Erin, and I were on one team and that Cathryn, Sara, and Cate were on the other. Then we were let in.<p> 


	3. The maze

In the maze was like being in the Valkiries' coliseums. By that I meant that it was hard to get around without getting lost. The point of the game was to get to the end first, but you had to battle or deactivate the other player's trackers to get through."So, do any of you think you could get on top of the walls so we could ambush our way to victory?" I asked. No one said anything."Fine, I'll try." It seemed easy, but it wasn't. We ambushed our way through until there were three groups left. Those three were a group of boys, Cathryn, Sara, and Cate's group, and my group."Guys, I hear talking up ahead. It the others, lets get them." I said. Quickly and quietly we deactivated them."What the, how were we deactivated?" Cate asked."See ya later girls." I said."You'll pay for that." Sara said. Then we quickly sped ahead, but didn't find the group of boys. So we decided to head to the finish, but were stopped halfway."End of the line." one said."For you." I returned."Take them out." I whispered. With that, we deactivated them and crossed the finish line.  
>45 Minutes Later<p>

When we got back we found a surprise gift on the beds in our rooms that said:

Open it and head to the address where I'll tell you more.  
>From Mark<p>

Inside was a key that had a tag on it that said: 1517 Sandstone st.  
>So I went to the address and found my friends, with keys exactly the same as mine, and Mark waiting."So, why are we here?" I asked."So you could see your new house." Mark said. After that all of our jaws dropped except Erin's, who obviously read his mind.<p>

**Don't expect me to update for a while because I have friggin school to go to which is so boring so yeah check out my other story I started.**


	4. HELP MEH

Now letting you help write the story! Reason: stupid writers block. 


	5. Chapter4(Can't think of an actual title)

**Sorry for not uploading sooner it's just all this homework is keeping me away from this stuff.**

"Wait, did you say house? As in one house?" I asked, still amazed at the kindness of the guy."Well, it's not exactly a house it's more of an inn or small mansion, but yes one house, with seven rooms and all with separate bathrooms." Mark answered."The keys open your rooms and I have the house key that opens the front, back, and side doors. So, want a tour of your new home?" he continued."Yes." we all said at the same time.

20 Minutes Later

"Well, now that that's over I say we split up and look around. Get used to our surroundings." I said."How about we meet up here at sunset?" Sara suggested. We all went different ways:

North-Erin

South-Zeke

East-Samuel

West-Me

NE-Cate

NW-Sara

SE-Cathryn

In my exploration I observed many things, some were interesting, some not, and others I will not repeat on this paper. We met up back at the house when it became sunset and discussed what we observed.


End file.
